Usopp's Arsenal/Kabuto
}} The Kabuto is a dial-powered giant slingshot. Usage Usopp developed this weapon sometime before arriving in Enies Lobby, using the Dials that he obtained in Skypiea. It is a green metallic contraption that looks like a cross between a staff and a slingshot. It is apparently named after the beetle of the same name due to its resemblance to the beetle's horn. It is first seen at the end of Episode 274 in the anime, but isn't given any explanation until Episode 278. Usopp revealed this weapon when he was asked by Luffy to burn down the World Government flag. This weapon is several times more powerful than his old slingshot, able to fire faster, farther, and more accurately. This is fully demonstrated when, standing on top of the Tower of Justice, he snipes down Spandam and several Marines on the Bridge of Hesitation, without missing a single shot; the Marines' rifles were incapable of firing that far, let alone actually hitting him. The Kabuto's effectiveness is thanks to its design, its five prongs that help with its stability and range. The Breath Dial also installed in it gives it more strength. When Usopp shoots, the Dial activates and gives the ball shot from the Kabuto a rotation. These open up a whole new range of attacks for Usopp to use. If the Dial that is installed is changed, the ball shot will become even more powerful. Near the end of the events in Enies Lobby, Usopp tried to explain all of this to Zoro and Sanji but was cut short. He later explains it to Perona when he fights her. Usopp is shown to use this weapon effectively with his comrades and old arsenal after the Enies Lobby arc, but it has not been seen since the two-year time skip, during which it was upgraded to and/or replaced by the Kuro Kabuto. Attacks The following techniques are those he can do with this weapon. As can be seen, several of these techniques are actually upgraded versions of those he can do with his slingshot. * |Hi no Tori Boshi/Faiyā Bādo Sutā|literally meaning "Fire Bird Star"}}: Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. This was first shown when he burnt the World Government flag on top of the Tower of Justice. This is called Fire Bird Star and sometimes Phoenix Star 'in the English versions. * : Five Kayaku Boshi are shot at the same time in a pentagon pattern. This was first seen being used against Jabra. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub, this is called Sunflower Star. * : Usopp shoots a pellet that spews smoke over a great distance, creating an enormous smokescreen. This was first used in order to blind some Marines that were trying to destroy the Going Merry. This is called Special Attack: Super Smoke Star in the FUNimation dub. * : Six Kayaku Boshi are shot at the same time in a snake like pattern at an enemy. This was first seen being used against Absalom as he was taking away Nami. * : Knowing salt to be the weakness of the zombies of Thriller Bark, Usopp launches pellets filled with it into their mouths and can also be used to blind an opponent. This was first used against some zombies that were trying to capture Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. This can also be shot at high speed, called Gatling Salt Star 'in the FUNimation dub. * : Usopp shoots a high speed Kayaku Boshi the size of a golf ball with a tail of smoke. This was first being used against Perona. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub, this is called Butterfly Meteor. * : Usopp shoots a high speed Kayaku Boshi in an upward arc that erupts in a green explosion. This was first used against Perona. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub, this is called Mantis Meteor. * : Usopp shoots four high speed Kayaku Boshi with smoke tails which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. This was first seen being used on a wall to reveal the room containing Perona's real body. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Atlas Comet. * : Usopp fires a high speed pellet containing a sticky substance of sorts with a smoke tail at an enemy in order to immobilize them. This was first seen being used against Perona under another name called in order to fool her. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sticky Star. The fake name in the Viz Manga and Funimation dub is Big Bang Star. * : Disguised by Usopp saying , Usopp fires a gigantic pellet the size of a bowling ball at high speed containing plastic cockroaches at an enemy. Though not real, the cockroaches deliver a psychological attack onto an enemy rather than a physical one. This was first seen being used to freak out Perona. In the anime, the roaches are depicted as also being mechanical and capable of movement. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub, this is called Roach Star. * : Usopp shoots three pellets containing his "special oil" to slip up an opponent. This was first seen being used to slip Oars' hand. * : Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyō Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. The result is a giant version of Usopp's Fire Bird Star. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria. * : Several anime exclusive techniques that Usopp used against Perona. Usopp basically fires several shots that explode in different colors. Due to the nature of how the scene which showed the techniques was played, the techniques were fired in a way in which it is hard distinguish one from another. Apart from differently colored explosions that cannot be easily be traced to the technique they correspond to, they look pretty much the same. * : Usopp shoots several Kaen Boshi at once. This was first seen to knock out several Shiki's men. * : Usopp shoots a large burst of lightning that takes the form of a dragon. This attack seems to be one of the most powerful Usopp has, even more powerful than his Hi no Tori Boshi attack. This was first seen being used against Shiki, but he dodged it, however it would later trigger the lightnings for Luffy's Giant Thor Axe. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Sky Dragon Star. References Site Navigation fr:Kabuto pl:Kabuto Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Dials Powered Weapons Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages